Defence of the 59th Street Bridge
by Max248
Summary: The story of Malcolm and Athena Cabin defending the 59th Street Bridge from the advancing army of Kronos.
1. Chapter 1

Athena Cabin were pushed back to the edge of the 59th Street Bridge by the heavily armored Laistrygonain Giants, who moved forward with double-sided battle-axes, muscular, hairy, heavily tattooed bodies.

Malcolm, the second in charge in Athena Cabin, so he had taken command when Annabeth left with Percy.

He was armed with a long, celestial bronze tipped spear and a bronze dagger. His two friends, Steve and Maria. Steve was armed with a polished bronze Falchion Sword and a polished wooden shield with a bronze rim and a silver owl etched into it, and Maria had a small bronze axe and an old shield that had once been as proud as Steve's, but the bronze rim had now been chipped away, the wood was mouldy and the silver owl had mostly fallen off, leaving a few silver lines that made a blob.

"We're pinned down by Scythain Dracaena Archers! We need to get some men behind enemy lines and take them out." Malcolm said, before thrusting his spear at a Laistrygonian Giant, going through a chink in his armor and causing it to roar, and swing his axe. Malcolm rolled to the side and jumped onto the handle of the axe and hitting the giant in the chin, then he jaw and finally impaled him through it through the eye, and killing it. Malcolm kicked of his solid bronze breastplate and diving back next to Steve and Maria.

"If we can kill their archers, we'll be able to stop the Laistrygonian Beserkers with arrows, and capture their leader!"

Steve nodded.

"Who's their leader?"

"A Half-Blood Traitor. Viktor, son of the minor Goddess Nike."

"Nike's the Goddess of Winning, right? Isn't she a friend of Athena?"

"I wouldn't say friend, but pretty much."

"So why are we fighting her?"

"She's with the Olympians. That doesn't mean her children are."

Malcolm watched as three Athenian Warriors jumped onto a lorry and fired. He saw Victor and several other demigods peeking out from behind a large car. Victor was tall, muscular and wore a bronze helmet with gold and silver trim. The other demigods ducked, but Victor smiled and watched as two of the arrows thudded into the car, inches away from him, and one hit the edge of his helm, which he looked at, smirking.

"I have foreseen Victory! I will lead the first raid on Olympus! I will not fall today! Archers, fire!"

The Dracaena Archers fired at the campers on the lorry. Two of them blocked the arrows with their shields but one was hit in the knee, and screamed, before her friends dragged her off.

"Now!" Maria said. "They're reloading, charge!"

They ran forward, dodging blows from Laistrygonian axes, before they got to the archers. Victor and his demigod protection detail charged at them, but it was too late: Malcolm, Steve and Maria had already killed most of the Archers, and the others were retreating. It only took a few swings, which the archers tried to block with their bows, and the archers were gone, dissolving into dust. Then Malcolm, Steve and Maria has started running back to their lines.


	2. Chapter 2

Malcolm had broken the tip of his spear off inside a Laistrygonian's knee, so he hurled the shards at one of them and sprinted to behind a car where his spares were, and he grabbed another. He called over the campers, and some part of him sadly realised they'd taken heavy loses.

Then he devised a plan to eliminate the Laistrygonians and not lose half the campers with a heavy assault. He filled a car with the last of their Greek Fire, and drove it into enemy lines.

He was actually doing pretty good: He'd sent one of the cannibals into the water and driven over the foot of another, when one of the larger giants tried to throw the car off the bridge and left it hanging off the side of the bridge. Then they attacked. Huge bodies threw themselves at the car, trying to get at the meat inside while several tried to pull the car off it's dangerous position so they wouldn't have to watch their lunch fall into the river. Then, when they were all desperately close to catching him, he pressed the detonator to the Greek Fire and five off into the water .

As he fell, he heard yelps as the Laistrygonian giants burst into flames and wailed in pain, and then the Pegasus dove down past him and Maria caught him.

"Good... Catch." He panted.

Maria yanked him up and he scrambled on the back of the horse.

"Come on." She said. "We have to go join the charge! Without a leader, archers of Armoured Giants, they'll have to fall back!"

Malcolm nodded, and they soared through the air for a few seconds, before he dropped down onto the bridge and ducked under a crossbow bolt and charged. Steve was already fighting, but had been pushed against an SUV by Dracaena, and a pack of Hell hounds had circled the rest of the campers. Not good. Maria's Pegasus, Dominic, who was light brown with a black mane, dived down and Malcolm jumped down on top of a Hellhound, stabbing it through the neck and diving off as it began to dissolve. Another one stood up to maul him and he stabbed it through he jaw, before throwing his spear and biting a bear in the side to disract it from a camper it was pouncing on. Then the camper stabbed at it releatedly, killing it.

Malcolm dodged a Dracaena's spear thrut and disarmed it before hittig it with the butt of the spear. He took the spear and stabbed it through the head, and looked at his new weapon. It was a brutal Stygian Iron Halbeard with several spikes sticking out near the handle. It wasn't his favoured spear type, but it would do. He ran over to Steve, who was slamming the last Dracaena with his shield, and nodded to him.

"How'?" He asked.

"I'm alive, at least. You?"

"Alive. Excited. Good to out in the real world, you know? I've even got some tropheys. He held out two necklaces: A beaded Camp Half-Blood necklace, and a black necklace with three long white teeth on it, a large, brown toenail and a burnt Scyth Charm.

"I took out three Hellhounds, a Fire Giant and a Traitor. Impressive, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. We need to take out Victor and his Lieutenants. Then they'll fall back for sure."

Maria appeared, and nodded at them. Then they drew their weapons and charged towards the Goddess of Victory's son.


	3. Chapter 3

Malcolm ran forward as Stymphalian Birds dived down and attacked Steve, who rolled to the side and slashed at them. They pecked and ripped at his black coat, and he yelled at them. Malcolm jumped up onto a car and dived at his target, another traitor demigod. He slammed him with he back of his spear, and hit his hand with the axe, causing him to scream painfully and fall to the ground. Victor looked at him, before growling and kicking Steve side as he tried to sidestep a sword thrust. Maria disarmed two more traitors as Malcolm stabbed the last in eaten his shoulder, and shoved him to the ground.

Victor looked looked at them angrily. He was a large boy with short black hair and several scars on his face that made him look even more scary. He wore gold armour with a bronze helmet, and spiked black iron gauntlets with a Scyth Symbol on his palms, which seemed to glow purple. He yelled, and punched Maria in the side of he head. She fell to the ground with a groan.

"Maria!" Steve yelled, slashing at Victor.

Victor blocked the sword with his gauntlet and drew a battleaxe. He growled and swung it, and Steve barely managed to block it with his shield, which took a huge dent.

"I have foreseen my Victor. I will lead the first assault on Oylmpus!"

Malcolm thrust his spear, biting him in the chest and forcing him backwards. Steve slashed his sword but somehow, Victor managed to grab the sword and shatter in with his gauntlets. Steve dropped the broken sword and dented shield and stepped back.

"It's the gauntlets!" Malcolm thought. "They must be a gift from Kronos!"

Malcolm battered Victor with the axe side of the spear. Victor stepped forward and Malcolm stuck his spear tip into he gauntlet wrist and flung it off his hand. Victor gasped and Malcolm swung the axe blade of the halbeard and ripped off his hand and gauntlet. Victor swore and fell to his knees, before screaming at the top of his lungs. Malcolm held the spear top to his throat.

"You can not capture me!" He screamed.

He got up and flung Malcolm off the bridge. He grabbed the edge desperately as Victor tackled Steve off the bridge. Steve grabbed the edge of the hand-rail and Victor grabbed him by the ankle. Malcolm swore as his helmet fell off. Victor roared like a Hellhound as Steve tried to shake him off. He drew a cross bow with his free hand and aimed it at Steve.

"Stop or we both die!" He yelled. "We'll take Olympus and mount Zeus' head on a pile! We'll cast him into Tartarus, and burn the throne of the gods to dust! And then, where will Athena be to save you?! How will Athena save you Malcolm?"

He aimed the crossbow at Malcolm's head and laughed.

"She had me, and I'll save him!" Steve yelled. "This better get me into Elysium."

He shook his head and let go off the bridge. Victor screamed as they both plummeted into the water. They slammed into the water at incredible force and disappeared. Malcolm yelled and hauled himself out onto the bridge. A group of Deacaena raced past, dropping weapons and armor trying to escape faster. Malcolm watched as Maria led the counter-attack, forcing the armies of Kronos back. She stopped when she saw him.

"Where's Steve?"

Malcolm started to explain, then shook his head.

"Gone."

Maria took off her helmet and struggled not to cry.

"He was always the spirit of the battle. The one guy never freaking out."

A Camper, a son of Apollo ran up to them.

"We're retreating. Hold here for a few more hours, and head to the hotel with the banners. And... Annabeth's hurt. Took a stab for Percy."

He looked at them like he was wondering what to say, before shaking his head and turning to run off and tell the other cabins.

"How many losses can we take?!" Malcolm said. "Retrieve arrows, make stretchers for the injured. Take the enemy weapons and supplies they left behind and lets move them back. We fall back in an hour."


End file.
